Music Soothes the Savage Beast
by Pasasword69
Summary: The cast of naruto singing songs i see fit Rated M for possible language
1. Team Seven and Sannin

Hello and welcome to my first songfic, my summary has decribed the bases of this fic so there is nothing left to do but get on with the show

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own naruto or songs in is this Fic

Chapter 1 – Team Seven & Sannin

A letter is sent to ninja worldwide

Location: The Black Kunai of Konoha

Time: Whenever you get there

Purpose: To gain what you most desire

In a black basement the size of small village where some of the worlds most famous or infamous ninjas from Sannin to Akatsuki members all were here to get whatever it is they want.

Orochimaru: Is this really where the Gay pride parade is held?

Tsunade: "Shut the fuck up you damned pedophile, the all you can drink sake contest will be here."

Jiraiya: "Well both of you bitches are wrong the donkey show will be seen tonight."

Both Jiraiya's old teammates look at him questionably.

Tsunade: "I didn't think you went that low."

Jiraiya: "IT'S NOT LOW"

Sasuke walks in the door and looks around with a questioning look. "Gay pride parade?"

Naruto jumps up and and said "I told all you fuckers but noooo Naruto is never right about these kind of things."

Sakura crying in the corner "WHY IS KAMI SO CRUEL WHY SASUKE WHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!"

Kakashi walks up to everyone "Yo, what are you all here for?"

Orochimaru: A parade

Sasuke: same

Jiraiya: Donkey show

Tsunade: Drinking contest

Sakura still crying

Naruto: Free ramen you?

Kakashi eye smiles: A book signing for the GREATS PIECE OF WORK TO EVER COME OUT ON PAPER.

Me: EVERYONE PLEASE POINT YOUR ATTENION TOWARD ME AT THE STAGE also drinks at the bar

Tsunade plows through the crowd to get to the bar

Naruto: Who are you?

Me: Me well I am the one who lured you all here for a Karaoke night

Everyone: Okay

Me: Well who will be first?

Kakashi walks forward on to the stage

_I've paid my dues_

_Time after time_

_I've done my sentence_

_But committed no crime_

_And bad mistakes_

_I've made a few_

_I've had my share of sand_

_Kicked in my face_

_But i've come through_

_And i need to go on and on and on and on_

_We are the champions - my friend_

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'cause we are the champions of the world_

_I've taken my bows_

_And my curtain calls_

_You've bought me fame and fortune_

_And everything that goes with it_

_I thank you all_

_But it's been no bed of roses no pleasure cruise_

_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race_

_And i ain't gonna lose_

_And i need to go on and on and on and on_

_We are the champions - my friend_

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'cause we are the champions of the world_

_We are the champions - my friend_

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'cause we are the champions_

Me: Next Sakura

Sakura: This is for you Sasuke-kun

Sasuke is talking to Orochimaru not even paying attention

Some people want it all  
but i don't want nothing all  
if it ain't you baby ,if i ain't got you baby  
some people want diamond rings  
some just want everything  
but everything means nothing if i ain't got you

yeah  
some people search for a fountain  
promises are forever yours  
some people need the dozen roses  
that's the only way you prove  
you love them

hand me the world  
on a silver platter  
then what a what good it would be  
no one to share  
no one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all  
but i don't want nothing all  
if it ain't you baby, if i ain't got you baby  
some people want diamons rings  
some just want everything  
but everything is nothing if i ain't got you  
(repeatx2)  
yeah

if i ain't got you with me baby

Naruto: why the hell was she singing about collar greens?

Sakura walks up and hits him in to a wall "DIAMOND RINGS YOU BAKA

Sasuke pimp walks to the stage: I guess I will go next

_Just tell me what you've got to say to me, _

_I've been waiting for so long to hear the truth, _

_It comes as no surprise at all you see, _

_So cut the crap and tell me that we're through. _

_Now I know your heart, I know your mind, _

_You don't even know you're being unkind, _

_So much for all your highbrow Marxist ways, _

_Just use me up and then you walk away, _

_Boy you can't play me that way. _

_Well I guess what you say is true, _

_I could never be the right kind of girl for you, _

_I could never be your woman. _

_When I saw my best friend yesterday, _

_She said she never liked you from the start, _

_Well me, I wish that I could claim the same, _

_But you always knew you held my heart. _

_And you're such a charming handsome man, _

_Now I think I finally understand, _

_Is it in your genes?, I don't know, _

_But I'll soon find out, that's for sure, _

_Why did you play me this way?. _

_Well I guess what you say is true, _

_I could never be the right kind of girl for you, _

_I could never be your woman. _

_Well I guess what they say is true, _

_I could never spend my life with a man like you, _

_I could never be your woman._

Jiraiya whispers to Kakashi: Do you think he realized he called himself a woman?

Kakashi: Only Kami knows.

Tsunade stumbles on to the stage and holds on to the mic stand for support: I will rock this shit

[Chorus: repeat 2X  
Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession  
Love me or hate me, that is the question  
If you love me then - thank you  
If you hate me then - fuck you!

[Tsunade  
I'm fat, I need a diet, no in fact I'm just too light  
And I ain't got the biggest breasteses, but I write all the best disses  
(Cha-ching!) I got hairy armpits, but I don't walk around like this  
I wear a big baggy t-shirt that hides that nasty shit (yeah)  
Ewww! Never had my nails done  
Bite them down until they're numb  
I'm the one with the non-existent bum  
Now I dont really give a - EWWW!  
I'm late for my shepherd's pie  
Like a high maintenance chick missin her diamonds  
I'm missin my clippers lies, now bow down to your royal highness  
No I dont own a Corgi, had a hamster it died cause I ignored it  
Go on then, go on report me, I'm English - try and deport me!

[Chorus

[Tsunade  
I'm that funky little monkey with the tiniest ears  
I don't like drinkin fancy champy, I'll stick with Heineken beers  
LOUD BELCH Whoops! Might burp in ya face  
A little unladylike, what can I say?  
Well oh gosh, I'm not posh, may I wear odd socks  
I do what I'm doin - YEAH!  
So everybody's entitled to opinions  
I open my mouth and shit I got millions  
I'm the middle kid, the riddle kid  
I'll make you giggle 'til ya sick, my nose jiggles when I spit  
Yeah I do have some stories, and it's true I want all the glory  
Go on then, come on support, I'm English - try and deport me!

[Chorus

[Tsunade  
Love me or hate me, love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me.. ah ha ha laughing

[repeat 2X  
So I can't dance and I really can't sing, yeah  
I can only do one thing and that's be Lady Sovereign

[Chorus - 2X

Me: She most be fucking hammered, well Orochimaru get your gay ass up here

Orochimaru skips to the stage and takes off his clothes to reveal the outfit Shakira wears in video for Whenever, Wherever

Orochimaru: This is for you Sasy-kun

Whenever, wherever  
We'll learn to  
Be together  
I'll be there and  
You'll be near  
And that's the  
Deal my dear  
They're over  
You're under  
You'll never have  
To wonder  
We can always  
Play by ear  
But that's the  
Deal my dear

Lucky that my lips  
Not only mumble  
They spill kisses  
Like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts  
Are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them  
With mountains  
Lucky I have strong legs  
Like my mother  
To run for cover  
When I need it  
And these two eyes  
Are for no other  
The day you leave  
We'll cry a river

Lo ro lo le lo le  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
At your feet  
I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to  
Be together  
I'll be there and  
You'll be near  
And that's the  
Deal my dear  
They're over  
You're under  
You'll never have  
To wonder  
We can always  
Play by ear  
But that's the  
Deal my dear

Lo ro lo le lo le  
Lo ro lo le lo le

We can fly  
Say it again

Lo ro lo le lo le lo le

Tell me  
One more time  
That you'll live  
Lost in my eyes

Whenever, wherever  
We'll learn to  
Be together  
I'll be there and  
You'll be near  
And that's the  
Deal my dear  
They're over  
You're under  
You've got me  
Head over heels  
There's nothing  
Left to fear  
If you really feel  
The way I feel

Everyone except Sasuke fall on to the floor screaming: MY EYES

Sasuke cries: THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL

Jiraiya gets up: Well time to show you all what a real man can do, my song will be for you Tsunade

_You're as cold as ice_

_You're willing to sacrifice our love_

_You never take advice_

_Someday you'll pay the price_

_I know_

_I've seen it before_

_It happens all the time_

_You're closing the door_

_You leave the world behind_

_You're digging for gold_

_Yet throwing away_

_A fortune in feelings_

_But someday you'll pay_

_You're as cold as ice_

_You're willing to sacrifice our love_

_You want paradise_

_But someday you'll pay the price_

_I know_

_I've seen it before_

_It happens all the time_

_You're closing the door_

_You leave the world behind_

_You're digging for gold_

_Yet throwing away_

_A fortune in feelings_

_But someday you'll pay_

_Cold as ice, you know that you are_

_Cold, cold, as, as, ice, as cold as ice to me_

_Cold, cold, as, as, ice_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, cold as, cold as ice_

_You're as cold as ice_

_You're as cold as ice, cold as ice, i know_

_You're as cold as ice, yes i know_

_You're as cold as ice, cold as ice, i know_

_You're as cold as ice, oh yes i know_

_You're as cold as ice, cold as ice, i know_

_You're as cold as ice, oh yes i know_

_You're as cold as ice, cold as ice_

Tsunade beat Jiraiya in to the ground and he was taken to the hospital

Me: And then there was one

Naruto: What are you talking about?

Me: YOU, you dumb-ass

Naruto: Oh well then KAGE NO BUNSHIN

Clones appear

_eat. Eightball & MJG, Young Buck_

_[DJ Paul_

_Yeaaaaah!_

_For the first time it's goin down, history baby!_

_New Three 6 Mafia, featuring Eightball and MJG, Young Buck!_

_It's a Tennessee thing!_

_[Hook: Juicy J_

_I gotta stay high, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh_

_Till I die, ie, ie, ie, ie, ie, ie, ie, ie_

_I gotta stay high, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh_

_Till I die, ie, ie, ie, ie, ie, ie, ie, ie_

_I gotta stay high, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh_

_Till I die, ie, ie, ie, ie, ie, ie, ie, ie_

_I gotta stay high, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh_

_Till I die, ie, ie, ie, ie, ie, ie, ie, ie_

_[Juicy J_

_Heyyyy_

_Call me the Juice and you know I'm a stunt_

_Ridin in the car with some bump in the trunk_

_Tone in my lap and you know it's a pump_

_Breakin down the good green, rollin the blunt_

_Ghetto pimp tight girls say I'm the mayne_

_Ice on the wrist with the ice in the chain_

_Ridin through the hood, got me grippin the grain_

_And I'm sippin the same, while I'm changin the lane_

_Eyes real tight cause I'm cho-ckin the green_

_Vision messed up cause I'm drinkin to lean_

_Messin with a D-Boy, ridin them big toys_

_Make your man-gal wanna get on my team_

_She gotta give it up before she get in my car_

_I ain't Denzel but I know I'm a star_

_Cause when I'm in the club, I be back in the fog_

_In the V.I.P. part and be buyin the bar_

_[DJ Paul_

_DJ Paul is a dog, one you do not trust_

_You leave your green around me nigga your green gonna get lit up_

_You leave your drink around me believe your drink gonna get drunk up_

_You leave your girl around me if she bad she gonna get stuck_

_These niggaz is spies, we live them lives_

_And keep them knives tight, ridin round what they like_

_Make a couple numb, a couple will die_

_So purple, p-purple, p-purple and swallow it down with_

_the yurple, yurple, yurple_

_It's goin dowwwwwn_

_[Hook_

_[Young Buck_

_Puff puff pass nigga roll that blunt_

_Let's get high nigga smoke a swunt_

_Paul pulled out the Phantom, niggaz can't stand it_

_But them hoes gonna come out_

_Just really wanna smoke my weed, fuck these hoes and stack my g'z_

_Stop at the light and pause on Three_

_Hit the mall and it be all on me but_

_Gotta keep one eye up on the po-po, close the window_

_when I roll the indo_

_Know they mad, cause I'm rollin Benzo_

_This that purple, not pretend though_

_Three 6 Mafia them my kinfolks, so when I'm in_

_Memphis, Tennekee_

_I just might not bring my own cause them niggaz there_

_let me smoke for free_

_[Crunchy Black_

_What's up Mary? (how you doin?), Mary Jane (stalkin me)_

_Since I have met ya girl you ruined my brain (ruined my brain)_

_You stole my heart (stole my heart), right from the start (right from the start)_

_So I broke you down, let momma put you in the garden (put you in the garden)_

_[Hook_

_[Eightball_

_Shrimp roll, full of that dro_

_Leave the club full of Rose' Mo_

_Your girlfriend wanna ride with me_

_In a car with a pimp where she supposed to be_

_You ain't met no dude spit it cold as me_

_The bag of kush cost 650, have a nigga who smoke Reggie Miller_

_Coughin and chockin constantly_

_Taste like soup when you hit it, gotta have bread to get it_

_Smoke all night, sleep all day_

_That's to me the American way_

_Roll that shit, light that shit, hit that shit, hold that shit_

_Blow that shit out slow, then pass it to me bro_

_[MJG_

_MJ finna sprinkle in some of that, super incredible_

_have a nigga runnin back_

_Where that nigga with the hood sticky number at?_

_Cuttin up a cigarillo like a lumber jack_

_In the mornin, when I need this and breath again a whole lotta weed but uh_

_I'm needin somebody to give me what I need_

_when I want nothin less then the best of the trees_

_DJ Paul and Juicy J, Eightball and MJG_

_And Young Buck we don't give a fuck we must represent this Tennessee_

_We drink a whole lot of Hennessy_

_Nigga got a lil hair on his chest_

_Do me like Bill Clinton girl, take it out ya mouth_

_we'll shoot it right down on your dress_

_[Juicy J_

_I gotta stay high, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh, igh_

Everybody looks at him

Naruto scratches the back of his head: What?

Well that is chapter one so tell me what you all think

REVIEW LIKE YOU ARE REVIEWING SOMETHING YOU THING IS GOOD

Kakashi/ We are the Champions - Queens

Sakura/ If I Ain't Got You - Alicia Keys

Sasuke/ Your Woman – White Town

Tsunade/ Love Me or Hate Me - Lady Sovereign

Orochimaru/ Whenever, Wherever - Shakira

Jiraiya/ Cold as Ice – Foreigner

Naruto/ Stay Fly – Three 6 Mafia


	2. Genin's Mens Night Out

And I am back for another session, I would like to take this time to inform those who don't know, that all songs can be found on I will post a link for each song on my profile when I can and I have decided to give my few reads some wise word

Thoughts of Day By _Pasasword69_

_1. People are all bastards, bastard coated bastards with bastard filling and that will not change so make the best of it._

_2. When life gives you shit, throw back_

_3. Bottling up anger is bad, so when someone pisses you off lay that fucker out_

_4. Life is a bitch, so make it yours_

That felt good

Disclaimer: I went over it with my lawyer and I do not naruto, its charaters, or any of the songs I will use, but I do own the free world

Lawyer whispers in my ear

Me: OH, I don't own the free world… will some enough

Genin's guys night out

Sasuke: Why the fuck am I here again?

Naruto: Because you love to sing your heart out

Sasuke: That I do

Lee: YES, THIS ROOM WILL BE FILLED WITH THE SWEET VOICE OF MY YOUTH

Neji walks in: Lee did you forget to take your pills today

Lee: I SEE MY RIVALS FAMED EYES EVEN SEE THROUGHT TIME

Shikamaru plugs his ears: Damn, that troublesome son of bitch just won't shut fuck up

Chouji stares wide eyed: Wow, I have never heard you curse before.

Shikamaru: It was to troublesome to before with adults around correcting me

Kiba walks in: Well look at all the little bitches here Akamaru

Akamaru barks in agreement

Shino morphs in next to Kiba scaring the shit out of him

Kiba: Don't do that

Kankarou: Well it looks like mutt is really a pussy

Kiba attacks him and they get to fighting

Gaara sandswirls in: You both disgrace yourselves stop fucking and get up

Both Kiba and Kankarou yell at Gaara and then cowered away in fear of Gaara's sand

Naruto: Well it appears that everyone is here so I must say this one VERY IMPORTANT THING… Open Bar to the left

Everybody rushes to the bar and start to drown them selves in alcohol, non-alcoholic for Lee

Sasuke slurs: who go fist?

Lee jumps to the stage

Naruto performs kage bunshin justu as he will be the band(A.N. yes Naruto is a musician of all trades)

Lee: This is for my Sakura-chan

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

We'll, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

Cheers broke out from everyone

Whooo we love you lee rock on

Have my children

You are a star

(A.N. must remember they are cheering under the influence)

Naruto walks on to the stage clapping: One more cheer for Rock Lee with Paralyer

Everyone gives another cheer

Naruto looks at a card: Next up isdrum roll… Sasuke-teme

Sasuke gets to the stage: Thanks for the intro dipshit, now this song is for all the girls who claim they they had my kid.

Kankarou: Yeah, we all know your gay!

Sasuke: NO I AM NOT!!!

Kankarou whispers into Gaara's ear: denial

Naruto begins to play

Sasuke starts the Michael Jackson dance for Billie Jean

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene  
I said don't mind, but what do you mean i am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round  
She said i am the one who will dance on the floor in the roundShe told me her name was billie jean, as she caused a scene  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the roundPeople always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
And mother always told me be careful of who you love  
And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truthBillie jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that i am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says i am the one, but the kid is not my sonFor forty days and forty nights  
The law was on her side  
But who can stand when she's in demand  
Her schemes and plans  
'cause we danced on the floor in the round  
So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice  
(do think twice)She told my baby,we where dancing still 3:00  
Then she looked at me, she show me a photo  
My baby cried, 'cause his eyes where like minePeople always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
She came and stood right by me  
Then the smell of sweet perfume  
This happened much too soon  
She called me to her roomBillie jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that i am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
Billie jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that i am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says i am the one, but the kid is not my son  
She says i am the one, but the kid is not my son  
Billie jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that i am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says i am the one, but the kid is not my son  
She says i am the one, she says he is my son  
She says i am the one  
Billie jean is not my lover  
Billie jean is not my lover  
Billie jean is not my lover  
Billie jean is not my lover  
Billie jean is not my lover  
Billie jean is not my lover_

Sasuke walks off stage murmuring: damn, bastards didn't even cheer

Naruto walks to stage: Well a Billie Jean that should keep the girls away, well back to the action Shika get that lazy ass up hear.

Shikamaru: I fucking show you the consequence of things

_You blink and you miss a beat, keep one of your eyes open at all times  
You think that your on the brink, the shit hasn't even begun to hit the fan  
The consequence you'll see will be stranger than a gang of drunken mimes  
The situation has a stink better clear the air before your son becomes a man  
We all want something we know can not have...have  
You think everything's been augmented that you have been left so far behind  
I think for sure next time you should wear a pair of eyes in the back of your head  
The consequence you've seen has been stranger than Sci-Fi of any kind  
The situation baffles me, I guess its true you too are one of the walking dead  
Better think fast, fast, cuz you never know what's coming round the bend  
You better not blink, oh blink, the consequence is a bigger word than you think  
Its bigger than you or me, You or me, You or me  
You or me  
Better think fast, fast, cuz you never know what's coming round the bend  
You better not blink, oh blink, the consequence is a bigger word than you think  
Its bigger than you or me, You or me, You or me_

Naruto: Well bring the Consequence

A loud thump is heard through out the club, everyone see a passed out Sasuke

Then two people fall from a hole in the roof wearing black robes with red clouds

Kisame: Now who didn't invite us?

Itachi looks around: This is an interesting assembly.

Everyone falls in to a defensive stance

Itachi raises one hand: Fear not, we come to do the same as you we have no intention to start a conflict

They start to ease out their stances, but still are staying cautious

Kisame takes the stage

I kind of like the misery you put me through  
Darlin' you can trust me completely  
If you even try to look the other way  
I think that i could kill this time

It doesn't really seem i'm getting through to you  
Though i see you weeping so sweetly  
I think that you might have to take another taste  
A little bit of hell this time

Lie to me

Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life in the battle that ends this day

Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life now that she lied to me

You always wanted people to remeber you  
To leave your little mark on society  
Don't you know your wish is coming true today  
Another victim dies tonight

Is she really telling lies again  
Doesn't she realize she's in danger

Naruto: Well that was scary, and you call it The Game, anywho Itachi you are up

Itachi walks to the stage and activates the sharigan and case a genjustu to make it appear as if he was three different people

_[Intro - Mike Shinoda_

_You ready?! Lets go!_

_Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about_

_It's like this y'all (c'mon!)_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

_[Verse - Mike Shinoda_

_Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights_

_He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic_

_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone_

_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him_

_But fuck em, he knows the code_

_It's not about the salary_

_It's all about reality and making some noise_

_Makin the story - makin sure his clique stays up_

_That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin it up! let's go!_

_[Verse - Tak_

_Who the hell is he anyway?_

_He never really talks much_

_Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck_

_Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact_

_That many misjudge him because he makes a livin from writin raps_

_Put it together himself, now the picture connects_

_Never askin for someone's help, to get some respect_

_He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach_

_And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

_[Verse - Ryu_

_It's just twenty percent skill_

_Eighty percent fear_

_Be one hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill_

_Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames_

_And I heard him wreckin with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"_

_Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church_

_I like bleach man, why you have the stupidest verse?_

_This dude is the truth, now everybody be givin him guest spots_

_His stock's through the roof I heard he fuckin with S. Dot!_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

_[Verse - Ryu_

_They call him Ryu The Sick_

_And he's spittin fire with Mike_

_Got him out the dryer he's hot_

_Found him in Fort Minor with Tak_

_Been a fuckin annihilist porcupine_

_He's a prick, he's a cock_

_The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot_

_Eight years in the makin, patiently waitin to blow_

_Now the record with Shinoda's takin over the globe_

_He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope_

_You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat_

_[Verse - Tak_

_Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block_

_He knows how to work with what he's got_

_Makin his way to the top_

_People think its a common owners name_

_People keep askin him was it given at birth_

_Or does it stand for an acronym?_

_No he's livin proof, Got him rockin the booth_

_He'll get you buzzin quicker than a shot of vodka with juice_

_Him and his crew are known around as one of the best_

_Dedicated to what they doin give a hundred percent_

_[Verse - Mike Shinoda_

_Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard_

_It seems like he's never got time_

_Because he writes every note and he writes every line_

_And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind_

_It's like a design is written in his head every time_

_Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme_

_And those motherfuckers he runs with, those kids that he signed?_

_Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?!_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

_[Outro - Mike Shinoda_

_Yeah! Fort Minor_

_M. Shinoda - Styles of Beyond_

_Ryu! Takbir! Machine Shop!_

Naruto: Well that performance will be well remember Kiba get your mutt of a self up to this stage

As Kiba goes to the stage Sasuke wakes ups and see Itachi

Sasuke: ITS YOU, I WILL KILL YOU, YOU MURDER

He runs towards him chodori activated and sharigan flaring when he gets to him Itachi taps his forehead paralyzing him and the yells: ONLY BITCHES TALK SHIT, ONLY BITCHES TALK SHIT, ONLY BITCHES TALK SHIT, THAT'S WHY I'M BUST'IN YOUR SHIT

Naruto: What the hell is wrong with you?

Itachi: He was talking shit, he can't kill me.

Naruto: okay, i am confused.

Kisame pulls out a bag of weed: This is the stuff that will make you understand everything.

20 minutes and a lot of weed smoking later

Itachi: I found out something, you see feelings are very important to woman, you can hear when they tell a story.

Kisame take over: Yeah, you see when a man tells a story its just fact. Who, what, when, where, and how. Example, It was me and bob, we where down a sayquay, then that nigga bob said this, so I punched the nigga then I broke out, end of story.

Shino: That's right but they got talk about it, just got talk about it, that's how they get me. I be sitt'in at home watch'in tv, chill'in and shit, then my old lady comes up to me "Shino,… we need to talk" "FUCK" I don't say that aloud that how I feel inside.

Shikamaru: Ha, well there is a lot of shit going on in the world.

Chouji: Yeah I know people are getting stingy, like the other day I walked into a pizzeria and ask for a slice of pizza and the fucker gave me the smallest slice possible, if the pizza was pie chart for what people would do if they found a million dollars the fucker gave me the donate to charity slice, I said could I exchange this for the keep it.

Neji: Yeah people are stingy and they like to confuse other, like I was at a vending machine and I wanted a candy bar and the button has HH so I found the H button and I push it twice, and fuck'in potato chips came out, when I look the was an HH button.

Gaara: Man, they should warn people about that, I am not familiar with the concept of HH, I didn't good to school and learn my AA, BB, CC, gotgot damnitdamnit.

Naruto: I just realized something if 13 is an unlucky number than so should the letter B be, because B looks like a scrunched together 13.

Lee: Yeah, I would want to stay away from people whose names start with the letter B.

Kiba: Like some guy comes up to you "Hi, I'm Bob" I be like get the fuck away.

Shikamaru: Well if 13 it unlucky, then 12 and 14 should be guilty by association. It like "I saw you 12 you were with 13." "No I was with 11, you talk to 14 bout that shit." "Well 14 what have you got to say for your self?" "Me divided by 2 equals 7, aw fine shit I was with 13."

Naruto: We need to get back on track here, so Kiba you're up.

Kiba walks to the stage

[Verse 1:  
Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me lean and watch me rock  
Super man dat hoe  
Then watch me crank dat robocop  
Super fresh, now watch me jock  
Jocking on them haterz man  
When i do dat soulja boy  
I lean to the left and crank dat dance  
(now you)  
I'm jocking on yo bitch ass  
And if we get the fightin  
Then i'm cocking on your bitch  
You catch me at yo local party  
Yes i crank it everyday  
Haterz get mad cuz  
"i got me some bathin apes"

[Chorus x2

[Verse 2:  
I'm bouncin on my toe  
Watch me super soak dat hoe  
I'ma pass it to arab  
Then he gon pass it to don loc (loc)  
Haterz wanna be me  
Soulja boy, i'm the man  
They be lookin at my neck  
Sayin its the rubberband man (man)  
Watch me do it (watch me do it)  
Dance (dance)  
Let get to it (let get to it)  
Nope, you can't do it like me  
Hoe, so don't do it like me  
Folk, i see you tryna do it like me  
Man that shit was ugly

[Chorus x4

[Hook:  
Im to clean off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank that roosavelt  
And super soak that Hoe [x10

Im to fresh up in this bitch  
Watch me shuffle  
Watch me jig  
Watch me crank my shoulder work  
Super man that bitch [x6

Naruto: Well Kiba you go ahead and crank you ass off the stage and make way for my bros GAARA and Kankarou

Gaara: You sound like an idiot and a ain't your bro

Naruto smiles his stupid smile: I know you don't mean that

Gaara and Kankarou walk to the stage

_Yeah, Three 6 Ma-fi-AH!_

_Say whaaaat? Three 6 Ma-fi-AH! It's goin down_

_Y'all know what time it is_

_We ain't playin wit'cha_

_In the club, in the street..._

_Y'all know what time it is?_

_Get ready for it! Ohhh_

_Step up ready_

_Yessir!_

_Somebody gon' get they ass kicked_

_Somebody gon' get their wig split_

_Somebody gon' get they ass kicked_

_Somebody gon' get their wig split_

_Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck_

_Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck_

_Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck_

_Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck_

_I never need bod', how could I be scared of a man?_

_I walk through this land like I run this land_

_Never can you imagine the pain that I bring_

_If I said I'ma do it in the streets it's the same_

_It's the K-I-N, G in here_

_Wildest man in the world and I have no fear_

_I'm the mean in the mean, the nightmare dream_

_The root of all evil, the weak fear me, yeah!_

_Somebody gon' get they ass kicked_

_Somebody gon' get their wig split_

_Somebody gon' get they ass kicked_

_Somebody gon' get their wig split_

_Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck_

_Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck_

_Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck_

_Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck_

_I'm a crazy motherfucker and I'm comin through the do'_

_Quick to whup you up and knock yo' ass to the flo'_

_Think I'm playin wit'cha but this fist gon' hit'cha_

_Always in the hood, #1 wig splitter_

_Never try to step cause you know you can't compeeete_

_Live By Yo' Rep or get throwed in the streeeet_

_This boy about to act up, you better call for backup_

_I'll be the next fool in the hood, bodies stacked up_

_Somebody gon' get they ass kicked_

_Somebody gon' get their wig split_

_Somebody gon' get they ass kicked_

_Somebody gon' get their wig split_

_Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck_

_Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck_

_Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck_

_Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck_

_See I'm a hard hitter_

_One hitter quitter quitter_

_Step up to me lil' buddy_

_You steppin up to a gorilla_

_I bang yo' head dawg_

_'Til yo' head like eggnog_

_Don't think I'm scared dawg_

_I'll leave you in red dawg_

_Somebody gon' get they ass kicked_

_Somebody gon' get their wig split_

_Somebody gon' get they ass kicked_

_Somebody gon' get their wig split_

_Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck_

_Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck_

_Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck_

_Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck_

Naruto: Neji get up hear and bring it

I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..

Naruto: That's deep man, so deep, Shino what you got to top that

Shino: I would like to say I pays to be Calm

Calm like a bomb

This ain't subliminal  
Feel tha critical mass approach horizon  
Ha pulse of tha condemned  
Sound off america's demise  
Tha ant- myth rhythm rocker shocker  
Yes i spit fire  
Hope lies in tha smoldering rubble of empires  
Back through tha shanties and tha cities remains  
Ha same bodies buried hungry  
But with different last names  
These vultures rob everyone  
Leave nothing but chains  
Pick a point here at home  
And tha picture's tha same  
There's a field full of slaves  
Some corn and some debit  
There's a ditch full of bodies  
Tha check for tha rent  
There's a tap, tha phone, tha silence of stone  
Tha numb black screen  
That be feelin' like home  
And the riot be tha rhyme of the unheard

Calm like a bomb

Naruto: Calm Like a BOMB, well let's see Chouji blow up

Chouji starts to perform meat tank justu

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT LIKE THAT

Chouji stops and gets to the stage

He said "Son when, you grow up, will you be, the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned."

He said "will you defeat them, your demons and all the non-believers,  
the plans they have made."

Because one day I leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade."

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
When you're gone we want you all to know

We'll Carry on,  
We'll Carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
Carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I cant contain it  
The anthem wont explain it.

And we will send you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Lets shout it loud and clear  
do you fight it to the end  
we hear the call to  
to carry on  
we'll carry on  
and though your dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
we'll carry on  
and though you're broken and defeated  
you're wiery widow marches

and on we carry through the fears  
ooh oh ohhhh  
Dissappointed faces of your peers  
ooh oh ohhhh  
take a look at me cos i could not care at all

do or die  
you'll never make me  
cos the world, will never take my heart  
you can try, you'll never break me  
want it all, i'm gonna play this part  
wont explain or say i'm sorry  
im not ashamed, i'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
lose it here, because it's only..  
i'm just a man, i'm not a hero  
just a boy, whos meant to sing this song  
just a man, i'm not a hero  
i, don't, care

Naruto: Beautiful Chouji simply beautiful, but all good things must come to an end so I will perform the final

y-y-yeah, y-y-yeah, y-y-yeah, y-y-yeah  
t-t-totally dude  
party like a rock  
party like a rockstar  
party like a rock  
party like a rockstar  
party like a rock  
party like a rockstar  
party like a rockstar  
t-t-totally dude

i'm on a money makin mission  
but i party like a rockstar  
flyin' down 20 lookin' good in my hot car  
you know them shoes be at my show  
grabbin' where my chain go  
i'm tryin' to run but ho my pants(?)  
but these hoes won't let my thang go

i do like i do  
cuz you know them hoes be tryin nuttin(?)  
oh don't you know i fuck wit fine dimes  
that look like Pa-me-la  
they fine and they hot bruh  
when i'm in the spot bruh  
i party like a rockstar

y-y-yeah, y-y-yeah, y-y-yeah, y-y-yeah  
t-t-totally dude  
party like a rock  
party like a rockstar  
party like a rock  
party like a rockstar  
party like a rock  
party like a rockstar  
party like a rockstar  
t-t-totally dude

party like a rockstar  
do it wit da black and da white  
like a cop car  
whoop, whoop  
me and my band, man  
on the yacht with marilyn manson  
gettin a tan, man

(cool)you know me  
wit a skull belt and wallet chain  
shop boyz, rockstars  
yeah, we 'bout to change the game  
change the game? uh oh  
they know that i'm a star  
i make it rain from the center of my guitar

y-y-yeah, y-y-yeah, y-y-yeah, y-y-yeah  
t-t-totally dude  
party like a rock  
party like a rockstar  
party like a rock  
party like a rockstar  
party like a rock  
party like a rockstar  
party like a rockstar  
t-t-totally dude

as soon as i came out the womb  
my momma knew a star was born  
now i'm on the golf course  
trippin' wit da Osbournes  
i seen da show w/travis barker  
rockstar mentality  
i'm jumpin in the crowd  
just to see if they would carry me

bitches wanna marry me  
they see me they just might panic  
my ice make em go down quick  
like the Titanic!  
yeah, i'm wit da shop boyz  
you know what we do  
i'm surfin' screamin' kowabonga  
TOTALLY DUDE!!

Naruto: Well That is it and we are OUT, BYE-BYE BITCHES

\///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Well I am finally done with this between work, sleep, and lose and gain of ideas this took three

Get on my knees SO PLEASE I BEG KIND OR NOT KIND READERS REVIEW I JUST WANT TO SEE THEM PLEASEEEEEEEEEE OR I WILL FIND YOU AND

Now stick your index and middle finger and place it at the base of your neck, go down until you feel the bone, and push, DO NOT DO IT, IT HURT I AM CRAZY SO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T DO IT, I DO NOT KNOW THE EFFECTS I NEVER FULLY DID THAT SO DO NOT, I DO NOT WISH TO BE BLAIMED

PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU

Sasuke------------- Billie Jean by Michael Jackson

Naruto------------- Party Like a Rockstar by Shop Boyz

Lee----------------- Paralyzer by Finger Eleven

Neji----------------- Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day

Skikamaru--------- Consequence by Incubus

Chouji-------------- Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance

Gaar and Kankarou- Somebody's gonna get it by Three 6 Mafia

Kisame------------- The Game by Disturbed

Itachi--------------- Remember the Name by Fort Minor


End file.
